


Know Your Name

by mihrsuri



Series: Rewrite The Stars Mini Fics [7]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Flash Fic, Mini Fic, Multi, OT3, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: She only learns because her brother indulges her [a girl!Thomas Cromwell universe]





	Know Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Mary Lambert song.

Joan Cromwell only learned to read and write because her brother needed someone to read his lessons with him but he’d taught her more than that. She studies mathematics, languages (all the languages she can, she loves them, loves the way words change), history, politics, theology. She learns rhetoric in her head as she sews and writes with charcoal in between helping her mother manage the house.

She is given in marriage to a lawyer who travels to the continent and Joan watches her son and her daughters grow in Italy and then in Germany and Holland until her husband wishes to return to England, having been recommended for a position in Cardinal Wolseys employ.

That is how Joan first meets the King.


End file.
